


All I Want for Christmas Is You

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [28]
Category: NCIS
Genre: December Fics 2020, F/M, Fluff, Prompt 28
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: Second part to "Coming Home for Christmas". Make sure to read that and also "The Secret of the Note" first, it takes place in the same universe!I hope you enjoy it although I know some of you had different ideas for part two😊Happy reading! 🥰
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035984
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	All I Want for Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #28 - A holiday proposal.

_"Yes, maybe I also didn't want to be alone. But to be honest, I'd kinda... Well it'd dumb but I had this totally ridiculous and stupid idea that I could tag along." When he saw her wide eyes, Nick quickly added, "But that's completely inappropriate and I didn't ask and, oh god, just forget it." He waved his hand dismissively and smiled coyly._

_Ellie could only stare at him for a few minutes before she blurted out, to both of their surprise, "Yes! I mean, um, you should completely come with me. That would be great - spending Christmas together I mean. Besides, you're alone and no one should be alone for Christmas."_

One year later. Christmas Eve.

"Hm," she breathed in deeply, letting the cold winter breeze wash over her face, her nose already turning bright pink from the fresh air. "There's nothing like coming home."

"I agree," he looked at her with a glimmer in his eyes and wrapped his arms around her coated waist from the side.

"You do?" The look in Ellie's eyes became soft and maybe a bit teary. "Didn't know you feel that way."

"Babe, we've been here at least three times since last Christmas. I love your parents. And your brothers are kinda growing on me too." Nick chuckled lowly.

Then, with a thoughtful look in his eyes, he added, "My home is wherever you are, Ellie."

A silent tear escaped her eyelids at his words and she whispered emotionally, "You're my home too, Nick."

"So, let's go inside before your dad sends a search party for us."

"Nick! Ellie-dear! It's so lovely to see you," Barbara Bishop called out from the porch when she'd noticed her daughter and her boyfriend approaching the farm through the heavy snow. "Ah, how wonderful! All of my kids home for Christmas!"

"Hi, mum," Ellie gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and hugged her dad who'd just came through the front door with a happy smile on his lips. "Hi, daddy. It's so good to be home."

"Barbara, William, it's good to see you!" Nick exclaimed and followed Barbara's invitation to hug her before he held his hand out to Ellie's father.

"Now come on in before you catch a cold. The weather is perfect for Christmas but not for standing outside all day long." William Bishop motioned for everyone to get inside the house.

In the evening, Ellie and Nick sat on the couch in her parent's living room, facing the fire place and the huge, wonderfully decorated Christmas tree. Barbara and William Bishop were still in the kitchen preparing dinner, insisting that for now Nick and Ellie should just enjoy being guests. When her brothers George, John and Robert would arrive the following day with their families, they'd have enough on their hands anyway.

"Do you remember last year? When we kissed for the first time, like really kissed." Nick's voice was soft and low as he looked at the roaring fire, the only thing illuminating the room beside the few Christmas lights.

"I could never forget that. Christmas has always been one of my favourite holidays, but last year made it my absolute favourite." Ellie turned her head and glanced up at him, still snuggled against him. Then a giggle escaped her mouth, "I remember vividly how you stood behind me, so close I could feel you breathing. And the look you gave me when I mentioned the note."

"Oh, the note!" Nick looked her in the eye then and chuckled. "How could I forget? Truly life-changing. I've been wanting to kiss you for so long back then. I could barely hold it together. It was so hard to control myself." Ellie laughed and he joined with amusement crossing his face.

"It was the perfect moment, wasn't it?"

"Oh, yeah," she whispered with so much love and joy in her eyes. "It was."

For a few moments, the couple sat there in silence on the couch, wrapped around each other, hearing nothing but their own breathing and the roaring fire when Nick suddenly turned to put a little distance between them. Ellie locked eyes with him, the wrinkles between her eyes suggesting confusion at this sudden movement.

"Eleanor Raye Bishop," he began and pulled a tiny black velvet box out of his pocket. "I knew before that fateful snow storm that brought us here on Christmas Day last year and the kiss we shared that day that you were the love of my life. I actually think I knew the day we met that you were the one for me. But, as we both know, and also everybody else we know," both giggled, but tears shimmered in Ellie's eyes," I was a wuss and you had to take the first step because you are the bravest woman I know. Ellie, I love you, more than words can explain. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want kids with you, a life. I want to build a home with you."

The look Nick gave her was so intense it made her breathing hitch. Then he opened the little box and she could see a beautiful purple diamond ring that she instantly recognised. "That's my mum's engagement ring!" Ellie whispered in awe and more tears streamed down her cheeks but she didn't care to wipe them away.

"Yes. She gave it to me after I asked your parents for your hand in marriage. I know it's old-school and you're independent. But I also know from the moment we met how much your family means to you and how much you value their opinion, Ellie." Nick gave her a tender look and took the ring out of the box to hold it out to her. "Eleanor Raye Bishop, would you do me the tremendous honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, oh my god, yes, of course!" Ellie yelled with excitement and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she pulled away and kissed him hard. "A million times yes!"

Nick laughed and put the diamond ring on her finger before he wiped the tears on her face away. "I'm so glad you said yes." Relief was audible in his trembling voice.

"Why would I say no, you silly," Ellie laughed, amusement radiating off her.

"I don't know," he held his hands up in surrender. "Why would a girl like you marry a boy like me?" Nick asked half-jokingly.

"Because a girl like me couldn't ask for a better boy." Ellie gave him a look that was full of affection and tenderness. "Nicholas Torres, I love you. And I couldn't ask for a better husband-to-be. You're the most genuinely loving and caring person I know. You're sweet, kind and take care of the people you love. You're not giving yourself enough credit, babe, but it's all true." When she noticed tears shimmering in his eyes, Ellie cupped his cheeks and gave him a soft, passionate kiss.

"I love you, my bride-to-be," he murmured into her ear.

"I love you more, husband-to-be," she replied softly. "Let's tell my parents the good news!" 


End file.
